


Двадцать четыре письма или как Имс наконец-то сдался и умолял взять его на работу

by foina_cale



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foina_cale/pseuds/foina_cale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик в письмах. Имс хочет найти работу. Артур хочет, чтобы Имс заткнулся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двадцать четыре письма или как Имс наконец-то сдался и умолял взять его на работу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twenty-Four Emails: Or, How Eames Finally Gave In And Begged To Go Corporate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136884) by [Rave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rave/pseuds/Rave). 



> Примечание автора: Идея в том, что основная профессия Имса – актёрство. Он изображает исторических личностей на просветительских мероприятиях (по большей части Тедди Рузвельта), иногда появляется на рекламных щитах в таких городах как, например, Киев, одетый по моде 90-х годов и рекламирует телефонные карточки со скидкой. И вот однажды он очутился, скажем, в Буэнос-Айресе, его контракт с экспериментальным гастролирующим кукольным театром истёк пару недель назад, и он такой: ДА ЧТО Ж У МЕНЯ ЗА ЖИЗНЬ ТАКАЯ? а потом происходит нижеследующее.  
> Примечание переводчика: Орфография и пунктуация участников переписки приводится без изменений.

КОМУ: abd_info@chimera-inc.com  
ОТ КОГО: eames.7@mail.ru  
ТЕМА: ВАЖНО СРОЧНО БЕДА  
Артур лапочка нужна твоя помощь! я тут совсем без телефона, и бессмысленно надеюсь, что ты человек XXI века и проверяешь почту. дай знать, получил ли ты это письмо или я тут бессмысленно воплю в пустоту…

Имс xx

_Назавтра Имс возвращается в кафе и видит в почте входящее письмо._

 

КОМУ: eames.7@mail.ru  
ОТ КОГО: abd_info@chimera-inc.com  
ТЕМА: Re: ВАЖНО СРОЧНО БЕДА  
Имс!

Это не тот случай, как на пляже в Патонге, где какая-то девушка скормила тебе неопознанные грибы, а ты позвонил мне и начал допытываться, кем бы ты был, кроликом или шляпой, если бы я был волшебником. А потом отправил мне пятьдесят сообщений «КРОЛИК ИЛИ ШЛЯПА» «КРОЛИК ИЛИ ШЛЯПА» «КРОЛИК ИЛИ ШЛЯПА». Если да, то отвали. Я занят. Попей водички.

A.

_О боже. Безнадёжно. Против воли и вопреки доводам рассудка, Имс до сих пор находит Артура до боли восхитительным. Имс смотрит на экран и улыбается как дурачок._

КОМУ: abd_info@chimera-inc.com  
ОТ КОГО: eames.7@mail.ru  
ТЕМА: Re: Re: ВАЖНО СРОЧНО БЕДА  
Никаких грибов, просто как всегда бесконечно страдаю по твоему обществу/телу. Есть ещё один немаловажный момент: я безработный и рассчитываю, что у тебя есть работёнка, которую никто кроме меня на целом свете не сможет выполнить, и кое-кто (спроси Сайто, он же мой старый приятель товарищ дружище) щедро мне заплатит. выясни, что за работа, и напиши мне.

Имс xx

КОМУ: eames.7@mail.ru  
ОТ КОГО: abd_info@chimera-inc.com  
ТЕМА: Разве ж это беда, выход есть, и он очевиден

Не подумывал заняться проституцией?  
A.

 

КОМУ: abd_info@chimera-inc.com  
ОТ КОГО: eames.7@mail.ru  
ТЕМА: святый боже

Ты сознательно сказал что-то хоть отдаленно смешное?? Кто ты и что сделал с Артуром? а он ещё в наручниках? если да, то говори, куда подъехать и готовь нутеллу  
И. хх

 

КОМУ: eames.7@mail.ru  
ОТ КОГО: abd_info@chimera-inc.com  
ТЕМА: Re: святый боже

Это было смешно? Я искренне интересовался.  
A.

 

КОМУ: abd_info@chimera-inc.com  
ОТ КОГО: eames.7@mail.ru  
ТЕМА: Просто ищешь повод помечтать о моём обнажённом теле

Обдумывал ли я возможность заняться проституцией… ответ: всесторонне.

Сомневаюсь, что я тебе по карману (если у тебя вообще есть функциональное оборудование – вопрос до сих пор открытый, чёрт бы побрал твою скрытность), но тебе как старому другу могу организовать бесплатный тестдрайв, если хорошо попросишь. хотя проституция дело ненадёжное. и мне так надоело деградировать.

Скажи, что у вас есть отличное преступление, которое мне надо совершить, и богом клянусь я сымитирую ингрид бергман или алена делона или герцога Виндзорского – или кого ты там представляешь в своих педантских заплесневелых фантазиях – и организую тебе сновидение с мокрым и грязным минетом, бесплатно, честное слово. Я уже говорил про нутеллу?

И. xx

 

КОМУ: abd_info@chimera-inc.com  
ОТ КОГО: eames.7@mail.ru  
ТЕМА: Re: Просто ищешь повод помечтать о моём обнажённом теле

 

обоже, дорогой, уже жалею, что сказал такое о твоём оборудовании. Беру свои слова обратно и в дальнейшем буду описывать твои причиндалы, которые, уверен, отлично работают, солидного размера и совершенно изумительны – башня агбар среди пенисов! – только в самых восторженных выражениях, если ты: а) покажешь их мне и (или) б) найдёшь мне работу. Я подыхаю со скуки, и без гроша в кармане, и вообще всё плохо, помоги помоги помоги! непристойное фото – это меньшее, что ты можешь сделать  
И. xx

 

КОМУ: eames.7@mail.ru  
ОТ КОГО: abd_info@chimera-inc.com  
ТЕМА: Re: Re: Просто ищешь повод помечтать о моём обнажённом теле

 

Имс, ради всего святого!

Ты что, не знаешь, я тут не один в кабинете, и мою почту могут прочитать? Господи боже. Я порой забываю, как ты меня бесишь, но, Богом клянусь, ты снова и снова превосходишь мои ожидания. Тебе-то с этого какая радость? И зачем мне тебя нанимать? И с чего ты решил, будто я хочу «мокрого» орального секса с тобой, одетым в блондинистый парик и отвратительно изображающим шведский акцент? Сам не пойму, зачем я тебе вообще отвечаю.

 

КОМУ: abd_info@chimera-inc.com  
ОТ КОГО: eames.7@mail.ru  
ТЕМА: Re: Re: Re: Просто ищешь повод помечтать о моём обнажённом теле 

во вложении не было фотографии, попробуй отправить ещё раз  
И. xx

_Теперь Имс уверен, что работа – лишь вопрос времени.  
На следующее утро в кафе, купив блинчик с мясом, чашку крепкого кофе и карточку для доступа в интернет, он выясняет, что был прав._

КОМУ: eames.7@mail.ru  
ОТ КОГО: ariadne@ensba.fr  
КОПИЯ: dcobb@chimera-inc.com  
ТЕМА: Артур говорит, тебе нужна работа  
у бедняжки на лбу выступила вена, ты, похоже, в ударе. пожалуйста, не усложняй нам жизнь. нам с домом пригодится твоя помощь, и хорошо бы ты не доводил нашего координатора до аневризмы, пока на нас работаешь.

мы в сиэтле. я не знаю, где ты сейчас, поэтому покупай себе билет и свяжись с нами, когда приземлишься.

(ты же не совсем безработный. сайто видел тебя по телевизору на канале фуджи тв, как ты изображал бена франклина в рекламе спортивных напитков. мы засмотрели этот ролик на ютьюбе. до дыр. классные кальсоны.)

ариадна

 

КОМУ: ariadne@ensba.fr  
ОТ КОГО: eames.7@mail.ru  
КОПИЯ: dcobb@chimera-inc.com  
ТЕМА: Re: Артур говорит, тебе нужна работа

О боже, Ариадна, Ариадна, сияющая звёздочка моих фантазий о феях со школьного двора, сладкая моя, ты ангелочек, ничто не помешает мне стать образцовым исполнителем, — разумеется, если вы не ввели запрет на сексуальные домогательства, — его я буду нарушать ежедневно.

О прибытии извещу дополнительно, готовься к моим объятьям и неистовому, но страстному полминутному акту любви. Если Кобб имеет что-то против, передай ему, что он может пососать моё левое… 

твой Имс xxxxxxxx

зы: вообще-то не кальсоны, а старинная бейсбольная форма, и если мои аппетитные голени в бриджах так тебя восхитили, потерпи, пока не увидишь их вживую

 

КОМУ: eames.7@mail.ru  
ОТ КОГО: dcobb@chimera-inc.com  
КОПИЯ: ariadne@ensba.fr  
ТЕМА: Re: Re: Артур говорит, тебе нужна работа

Даме плевать на твои голени. Рад перспективе работать с тобой.

 

КОМУ: dcobb@chimera-inc.com  
ОТ КОГО: eames.7@mail.ru  
ТЕМА: Re: Re: Re: Артур говорит, тебе нужна работа

А, понятно, небось не замечает ничьих голеней, кроме твоих. что ж, постараюсь не провоцировать специально, кто ж виноват, что я выгляжу так, будто меня высекли из мрамора благоговеющие нимфы.

И. xx

 

КОМУ: eames.7@mail.ru  
ОТ КОГО: dcobb@chimera-inc.com  
ТЕМА: Re: Re: Re: Re: Артур говорит, тебе нужна работа

Ты уволен.

 

КОМУ: dcobb@chimera-inc.com  
ОТ КОГО: eames.7@mail.ru  
ТЕМА: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Артур говорит, тебе нужна работа

Признай, ты скучал по моим пансексуальным шуткам

 

КОМУ: eames.7@mail.ru  
ОТ КОГО: dcobb@chimera-inc.com  
ТЕМА: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Артур говорит, тебе нужна работа

Дважды уволен.

 

КОМУ: abd_info@chimera-inc.com  
ОТ КОГО: eames.7@mail.ru  
ТЕМА: В пятницу вечером буду сверху

…пролетать в самолёте, а ты что подумал? Отставить грязные мыслишки, дорогуша. Отставить грязные мыслишки и вперёд, в мои горячие объятья.  
И. xx

 

КОМУ: eames.7@mail.ru  
ОТ КОГО: y.saadeh@warwick.ac.uk  
ТЕМА: Уморительно

Имс, ты должен немедленно приехать в Сиэтл! Радость, которую я испытываю, глядя на Артура, когда он читает твои письма, сравнима лишь с радостью от выражения его лица, когда он сталкивается с тобой лично. И, конечно как твой коллега я бесконечно тебя уважаю и с радостью жду нашего сотрудничества.

С уважением,  
Юсуф

PS: Мы с Ариадной считаем, что Артур больше всего любит фантазировать о «Крысиной стае» в полном составе. И секс тут ни при чём. Они стоят перед зеркалом на вращающейся платформе и любуются собой, а белошвейки-зрители восторженно им аплодируют.

=======  
Юсуф Саадех, доктор философии  
Приглашённый лектор  
Факультет химических технологий  
Бенсон Холл 109  
Вашингтонский университет  
T.: 206-685-0555

КОМУ: y.saadeh@warwick.ac.uk  
ОТ КОГО: eames.7@mail.ru  
ТЕМА: Э… вы, джентльмен, нынче стали лектором???

Ах, личико, сморщенное в гримасе «я вовсе не злюсь», оно мне отлично знакомо, такая прелесть. Скоро увидимся, аморе мио. кстати, раз уж у тебя есть доступ к университетским снастям высшей пробы, то в качестве приветственного подарка ты мог бы приготовить мне увеселительный галлюциноген – визуальное приключение мне не помешало бы.

Фантазия, что вы придумали для Артура – гениальна и подозрительно правдоподобна. надо будет подумать над этим вопросом коллективно.

Имс xx

 

КОМУ: eames.7@mail.ru  
ОТ КОГО: SAITO@SAITO.CO.JP  
ТЕМА: Твои Письма Не Профессиональны.

Юсуф позвал, и я тоже читал твои письма из-за спины Артура. Они возмутительны. Из жалкого бардака, который вы зовёте «командой», я строю прибыльный бизнес. Впечатление, которое ты производишь, не усилит доверия инвесторов к компании «ХИМЕРА ИНК.». Прекрати, или я куплю то, что ты любишь больше всего на свете, и уничтожу.

......................................  
***Настоящее сообщение содержит конфиденциальную информацию от компании САЙТО ИНК. и предназначено указанному получателю. Если вы не являетесь лицом, которому адресовано настоящее письмо, уведомляем вас о том, что раскрытие, копирование, распространение содержащейся в письме информации, а также какие-либо действия, связанные с ней, строго запрещены законодательством и будут преследоваться по всей его строгости. При передаче писем по электронной почте невозможно гарантировать безопасность и отсутствие ошибок. Информация, содержащаяся в настоящем письме, может быть перехвачена, повреждена, утеряна, или уничтожена; прийти с опозданием или не полностью; содержать вирусы; вызвать нечёткость зрения, тошноту, выпадение волос, учащенное сердцебиение, маслянистые выделения, язвы, судороги, одержимость, братоубийство, галлюцинации с мёртвыми возлюбленными и (или) кровотечение из глаз и из-под ногтей. Компания САЙТО ИНК. не несет ответственности за содержание настоящего письма, а также за последствия любых действий, предпринятых на основе представленной информации.***

***Все взгляды и мнения, высказанные в настоящем письме, принадлежат автору и не отражают официальную позицию компании САЙТО ИНК., её Совета директоров и сотрудников.***

 

КОМУ: SAITO@SAITO.CO.JP  
ОТ КОГО: eames.7@mail.ru  
ТЕМА: Ну а Твои Письма Вселяют Ужас

О нежный мой, я тоже по тебе скучал

Имс xx

 

КОМУ: eames.7@mail.ru  
ОТ КОГО: abd_info@chimera-inc.com  
ТЕМА: Re: В пятницу вечером буду сверху

Иногда я так тебя ненавижу, что это меня бодрит.

 

КОМУ: abd_info@chimera-inc.com  
ОТ КОГО: eames.7@mail.ru  
ТЕМА: Re: Re: В пятницу вечером буду сверху

Знаю.


End file.
